The invention relates generally to a communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for internet telephony. The communication infrastructure currently in place includes the Public Switched Telephone Network (xe2x80x9cPSTNxe2x80x9d). The PSTN provides real-time speech communication to subscribers throughout the world.
The general structure of a PSTN connection between two subscribers in shown in FIG. 1. A first subscriber 20 is connected to a central office 22 by a subscriber loop 24. The central office 22 is then connected to a second central office 26 through a number of switching centers 28a . . . 28n, which are connected to each other and to the central offices 22 and 26 by trunks 30. A second subscriber 32 is connected to the central office 26 by a subscriber loop 34.
A disadvantage of this communication system is its expense to the subscribers, particularly the rates that may be charged to subscribers for long distance service. Generally speaking, long distance service rates are higher than rates for local service. In addition, subscribers may have different service providers for long distance service than they have for local service, adding complexity to the communication services.
It would therefore be desirable to have a method and apparatus for internet telephony.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, an improved telephony method for communication over an internet is provided. The telephony method includes configuring a local encoder for internet telephone and querying an address mapping server for destination address. The query is transmitted from the local encoder. The telephony method also includes searching a database associated with the address mapping server for the destination address and returning the destination address from the address mapping server to the local encoder. In addition, the telephony method includes establishing a connection between the local encoder and the destination address.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, an improved telephony method for communication over an internet, utilizing a local encoder and a remote encoder that are connected by a public switched telephone network, is provided. The telephony method includes establishing a connection between a user and the local encoder and connecting the local encoder to the remote encoder via a public switched telephone network connection. In addition, the telephony method includes establishing an internet connection between the local encoder and the remote encoder. The telephony method further includes dropping the public switched telephone network connection between the local encoder and the remote encoder.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, an apparatus in a communication system for communicating between subscribers to a network is provided. The communication system has a telephone network coupled to a number of encoders and a digital network interconnecting at least two of the number of encoders. The apparatus includes a device for receiving a signal representing a telephone number from the digital network and a database containing a plurality of telephone numbers and a corresponding plurality of network addresses. The database is coupled to the receiving device. The apparatus also includes a device for transmitting, over the digital network, a signal representing an internet address corresponding to the telephone number. The transmitting device is coupled between the database and the digital network.